Le bon mot
by Mayaserina
Summary: Petite série d'instants capturés réunissant Justice et Elsie. De leur rencontre sulfureuse pas vraiment née du hasard aux aléas de leur relation pour le moins atypique... (remarque: attention au rating) Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Musiques utilisées: Recueil n 1: Break my baby, de Kaleo et Do I wanna know, des Arctic Monkeys
1. Chapter 1: Envoûtante Sexy

Il n'aimait pas les « boîtes ».

Il n'aimait pas les bars parce qu'il y avait vu trop d'ivrognes.

Il n'aimait pas les « pubs » parce que c'était trop bruyant.

Il n'aimait pas danser parce qu'il se trouvait ridicule.

Alors les « boîtes » vous pensez bien… Il ne les aimait guère plus…

C'était beaucoup trop bruyant. On ne pouvait pas avoir un bon visuel des lieux avec la pénombre et les effets de lumière étaient plus gênants qu'autre chose. Et il y avait plus de viandes saoules à se trémousser n'importe comment sur les pistes que dans les bars … Sans parler de tout ce qui circulait sous le manteau en toute illégalité…

Mais ça, ce n'était pas l'affaire de Justice. Il appartenait certes à l'armée de l'Union du Système Stellaire, mais les dealers ce n'était pas son rayon. Non, le sien c'était le grand banditisme spatial. En un mot : les pirates !

Et son objectif était de capturer la plus renommée d'entre eux. Celle qui osait se faire appeler la P_irate légendaire qui règne sur les Sept Mers Cosmiques_ : Elsie Crimson !

Personne ne connaissait véritablement son apparence ni où la trouver. Plusieurs signalements étaient revenus au service de renseignement mais ils ne concordaient pas entre eux. Tantôt petite brune boulotte, tantôt grande blonde borgne , voir une rousse à forte poitrine… Aucune info fiable…

Un agent sous couverture avait donc été envoyé en mission pour infiltrer les pirates qui obéissaient à cette sorcière de l'espace.

Et c'était là, la raison de sa venue dans cette « boîte ». Il devait rencontrer l'agent en question…

Le « Blue Skulls » était un assez grand nightclub. Conçu dans un style « gothique » franchement dépassé au goût du jeune homme. De multiples squelettes bleus luisants de différentes espèces ornaient les colonnes de soutien, les banquettes, les tables et même l'immense verrière pensée en squelette de dragon. Sur l'estrade centrale, un DJ visiblement sous psychostimulant gérait la musique épouvantable du lieu. Deux bars bordaient la piste au sol, tandis que de nombreuses pistes « privées » flottaient dans les airs, très occupées par des danseuses chargées de mettre l'ambiance ou par des « invités VIP ». A l'étage des alcôves avaient été disposées au bord des balustrades et étaient visiblement toutes utilisées.

Heureusement pour Justice : son « contact » savait à quoi il ressemblait et devait venir le trouver au bar. Alors sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le plus proche et s'y installa tant bien que mal.

Dieu qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Il détestait _vraiment _ce genre d'endroit. Il commanda un alcool léger et patienta.

Le barman était un androïde pensé comme un majordome des temps anciens. Jusqu'au cheveux artificiels bien plaqués avec une raie sur le côté. Cela le fit sourire. Pourquoi tous les androïdes barmen étaient conçus comme ça ?

De nombreux usagers en tout genre défilaient au comptoir et repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus avec leur bouteilles. Deux danseuses non humaines « dansaient » à chaque extrémités du bar tandis qu' une troisième, une humaine rousse, s'entortillait sur une bar de pole dance en lévitation au dessus du comptoir.

Bon sang, pourquoi ce contact avait choisi un tel lieu pour ce rendez-vous ? Impossible de parler dans ce boucan. Et il doutait que les alcôves à l'étage le permettent…

Bon ! Son supérieur lui avait recommandé de « se fondre dans la masse » . En attendant, il allait essayer. N'étant pas vraiment habile au jeu de la drague il fit mine d'être, comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui ! En chasse ! Et observa donc tout ce qui passait à portée de ces yeux.

Il soupira. Ce qu'il voyait lui échappait tellement… Des gens éméchés, d'autres surexcités, des bousculades en tout genre, sans parler de ce qui se passait dans les toilettes inter-espèce… Et puis l'odeur… Un mélange de tabac, d'alcool et d'autres choses dont il préférait ne pas se soucier… Il ne s'était jamais sentit à sa place dans des ambiances comme celle-là. La rigueur voir l'austérité militaire lui convenait mieux.

Il reporta son regard sur les danseuses.

Celle à sa droite appartenait à une espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Assez étrange d'ailleurs… Mais combien diable avait-elle de tentacules sur sa tête ? On aurait dit d'énormes dreadlocks en forme d'anguille violette...

Celle à sa gauche appartenait à une espèce velue et friande d'accouplement sauvage. Il préférait s'en tenir éloigné…

Au moins la troisième au dessus de lui était humaine. Cela dit, il était bien placé pour savoir que les humains pouvaient parfois être pire que les non humains…

Du rouge passa devant ses yeux. Surpris il releva la tête et vit la danseuse humaine suspendue à sa barre la tête en bas. Son immense et intense chevelure rouge, et non rousse en fait, se balançait doucement au rythme de son corps. Plutôt jolie. Mais bon s'il passait son temps la tête en l'air il louperait son contact. Il ramena donc son attention sur le bar et ses environs...

Quatre heures il attendit, discret au comptoir. Et toujours pas de contact…

L'ambiance avait un peu changé. En pire ! Il y avait plus de monde et l'affreuse sensation d'être piégé lui prenait la gorge. Et les danseuses avaient changé en plus. La jolie rousse avait été remplacée par une autre humaine mais modifiée artificiellement. Au moins la rouquine était naturelle, elle.

Il avait bien été abordé par plusieurs femmes mais toutes venaient le trouver pour la même chose. Il avait donc du les rembarrer. Qui plus est, quand bien même il aurait voulu passer le temps avec l'une d'entre elles, aucune ne lui plaisait. Il avait toujours préféré des partenaires féminines humaines et aussi naturelles que possible. Il détestait la sensation de toucher une poitrine artificielle. Et puis deux seins c'est suffisant. Il ne comprendrait jamais ceux de ses hommes qui préféraient les femmes à trois voir quatre seins…

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il en arrivait là dans ses réflexions…

Plus que deux heures et ce lieu de débauches étaient sensé fermer. Quand arriverait donc ce contact bordel ? Il soupira de frustration et de mécontentement. Deux heure encore là-dedans ça allait être long…

Il se tourna vers le comptoir et repassa commande. Heureusement que son organisme métabolisait rapidement les alcools légers.

Puis, un pied dans un talon aiguille noir apparu devant sous nez. Et, en remontant du regard la jambe remarquablement longue de sa propriétaire, il vit réapparaître la jolie rousse.

Il sourit. Légèrement.

Finalement ça n'allait peut être pas être si long que ça…

Sous cet angle, il eu tout le loisir de contempler les formes plus qu'agréables de la danseuse. De ces cuisses fuselées au joli galbe de ses fesses sans omettre, une généreuse poitrine…

Jolie n'était peut être pas le bon mot finalement…

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage. Dommage.

Soudain la musique changea. Pour quelque chose de différent. Plus… langoureux.

Il haussa un sourcil. Comment donc allait elle danser là dessus ?

Elle saisit sa barre, qui l'éleva un peu dans les airs. La barre s'allongea pour lui fournir plus d'appui et c'était partit. Tournoyant autour, agilement, gracieusement… Sensuellement…

Il déglutit.

Il devrait peut être pas la regarder danser finalement…

Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Ces yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son body noir en dentelle. En dos nu, et largement ouvert en cercle sur le centre de sa poitrine, le vêtement ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination…

Et ces jambes… Si longues… Si athlétiques…

Ses cuisses qui enserraient fermement la barre de pole dance…

Et ce corps… Si souple… Si tonique…

Un élancement le titilla. Il s'en mordrait presque la lèvre.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se reprendre. Il n'était pas venu pour ça ! Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la chevelure tentatrice apparut de nouveau devant lui. Il n'eut même pas à redresser la tête que lentement le visage de la danseuse descendit à son niveau.

Ah !

Certes la lumière n'était pas optimum mais son minois n'avait rien à envier à la plastique parfaite de son corps. Un petit nez, de grands yeux noirs qui le regardaient sans ciller et une très très jolie bouche rouge carmin. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, lui donnant un petit air espiègle.

Non. Jolie n'était vraiment pas le bon mot. Tentatrice, séductrice voir magnifique. Mais pas juste jolie.

Toujours yeux dans les yeux, il la vit ouvrir la bouche. Et doucement, elle dit :

\- I want to break… My ba-by.

Puis la barre la souleva de nouveau dans les airs, le privant de ce contact visuel qui l'avait réchauffé plus sûrement que les verres qu'il avait descendu…

« _I want to break my baby ? Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?_ » se dit-il.

Puis il percuta. C'était le refrain de la chanson diffusée dans la boîte.

Il souffla. Et maintenant ? Il se perdait dans la contemplation de cette démonette ? Ou il se recentrait ?

C'est avec un gros effort de concentration qu'il choisit de se recentrer sur la mission qui l'amenait. Tout en se privant pas quelques regards de temps en temps sur la demoiselle… Ça ne coûtait rien ! Et ça n'engageait à rien !

Et heureusement qu'il le fit ! Sans quoi il n'aurait jamais vu lui arriver dessus un des talons de la danseuse. Il l'attrapa au vol, de justesse.

Surpris, il la regarda interrogateur. Perchée sur sa barre, elle lui sourit et mima un petit « oups ».

Il ne lutta pas et sourit à son tour. Il y avait trois lanières à cette chaussure. Elle n'était pas tombée « par accident ». Madame voulait qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

D'une pirouette, elle se laissa glisser encore une fois tête en bas jusqu'à son niveau.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui lança:

\- Tu pourrais rester jusqu'à la fermeture ? Je viendrai la récupérer comme ça…

Hum ? Pourquoi pas… Si son contact ne se montrait pas, au moins la nuit pourrait se terminer plus agréablement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Avec son sourire en coin, il hocha la tête. Elle sourit. De ce sourire espiègle terriblement séduisant…

Et elle repartie dans les airs une troisième fois.

Et il resta jusqu'à la fermeture…

Finalement son contact ne l'avait pas abordé. C'était un problème. Les infos qu'il aurait eu à lui communiquer étaient capitales. Mais il n'était pas venu. Ou alors la pirate l'avait démasqué. Dans tous les cas il devait prévenir ses supérieurs. Utilisant un communicateur extrêmement discret, il envoya rapidement l'information à son officier de liaison sur le terrain. C'était quand même fâcheux…

Mais au moins il était sorti de cette maudite boîte ! Il respirait enfin l'air pur de cette planète. Même s'il n'était pas en pleine nature, c'était toujours mieux que les relents viciés du nightclub… Et dieu qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir prendre une douche et de se décrasser. L'odeur du tabac et de la sueur imprégnaient ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Ecoeurant !

Toutefois, il n'attendait pas dehors pour rien. La chaussure féminine dans sa main, il se demandait si sa propriétaire allait vraiment venir.

Avisant le talon aiguille, il s'interrogea sur la praticité de telle chaussure. Ça devait forcément faire mal au pied ce truc là… Tiens, elle faisait seulement du 39 ? Elle lui avait parut plutôt grande pourtant…

\- Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux, fit une voix féminine amusée.

Il redressa la tête et la vit arriver, pieds nus, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon fait à la va vite et vêtue d'un pardessus noir qu'il trouva un peu court.

A la lumière du lampadaire il put mieux la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment rouge sang et elle avait accordé son rouge à lèvre à cette couleur. Ses yeux n'étaient pas exactement noirs. On y notait quelques nuances brunes ou violettes. Difficile à dire. Et sa peau pâle, presque sans défauts, faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et de son vêtement. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Et terriblement tentatrice avec ce sourire provocateur…

\- Mais c'est peut être pas ta pointure, ajouta-t-elle le regardant de haut en bas. Lourdement…

Un petit rictus fendit ses lèvres. Et elle avait le sens de l'humour en plus…

\- Mal aux pieds ? Fit-il, avisant la deuxième chaussure dans la main de la danseuse.

\- Un peu partout en fait. Je rêve d'une bonne douche et… D'un bon massage….

Ah carrément…

\- Mais… Dit-elle en faisant une moue chagrinée, je doute que ma colloc veuille bien m'aider à cette heure.

Oh si c'était que ça, il pouvait peut être se proposer… Non ?

Elle s'approcha, tendant la main inoccupée pour récupérer sa chaussure.

\- Merci d'être resté en tout cas. Je ne t'aurai pas retrouvé si tu étais revenu ici.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé ? Ah il y a tant de monde…

\- Rien à voir.

Elle dévia son regard. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Les patrons… apprécient moyennement que leur danseuse… disons, « échappe » leur chaussure sur les clients.

Elle ramena son regard sur lui, penaude. Mais souriante malgré tout.

Elle avait été virée ? Merde…

Il lui rendit « l'arme du crime », qu'elle saisit, puis elle avança la main en direction de la poche de sa veste, où se trouvait la clef holographique de sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Le Fairy ? Connais pas , fit-elle.

\- Moi non plus . Mais la douche est plutôt grande de ce que j'en ai vu.

Elle le fixa, un sourire mutin se dessinant lentement sur sa jolie bouche.

\- Ça t'éviterait de réveiller ta coloc, fit-il suggestif…

Le sourire s'étendit franchement.

\- D'accord !

Et c'est ainsi, que Justice ne rentra pas seul à son hôtel. Certes sans informations mais… Finalement pour cette nuit ce n'était pas si grave. Il aviserait plus tard.

Arrivés dans la chambre elle fila directement dans la salle de bain en s'exclamant : « Salle de bain privative ! Le pied ! Oh génial c'est une douche à l'italienne comme il faisait dans le temps ! »

Il sourit. Ce côté mutin qu'elle avait le séduisait de plus en plus. Rapidement il consulta son communicateur : un message venait de lui être adressé par son officier de liaison. L'extraction aurait lieu dans 6 heures. On lui recommandait même de se reposer.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il vit la main de la jeune femme tenir son body à bout de doigts, qui glissa doucement au sol tel un voile…

Il déglutit. Se reposer ? Inenvisageable…

Il posa sa veste noire dans la penderie lavante, ainsi que son pantalon bleu marine et son haut noir sans manches, et entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Elle était déjà sous l'eau, dos à lui, fredonnant un : _Do I wanna know_… langoureusement. Pour couronner le tout, elle accompagnait ses fredonnements d'un discret mouvement de hanches qui changeait le ruissellement de l'eau sur son corps.

Il resta là, fasciné par ses mouvements. Fasciné par la sensualité qui émanait de cette femme. Naturelle, elle assumait visiblement son corps et ses envies. Sans vulgarité, sans en faire trop…

Non, non. Il n'allait sûrement pas se reposer les prochaines heures…

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, et avec son sourire espiègle elle lui tendit le petit flacon de shampoing de l'hôtel.

\- Tu me filerais un ptit coup de main ? Mes cheveux sont trop longs...

Irrésistible.

Très bien. Puisqu'elle avait initié son désir, il serait celui qui la ferait languir…

A son tour il entra dans la douche et saisit le flacon. Satisfaite, elle se tourna dos à lui.

Il ne touchait pas son corps pour l'instant. Pas encore…

Il saisit sa lourde crinière, qu'il souleva légèrement pour accéder à sa nuque. C'est là que, de la base vers le sommet de son crâne, il fit lentement glisser sa main, ouvrant peu à peu ses doigts au sein de sa chevelure. Massant doucement la racine de ses cheveux, il eut alors la satisfaction de l'entendre soupirer un « huuuuum » appréciateur… Les yeux fermés, elle bascula la tête en arrière.

Il s'approcha légèrement et poursuivit son massage. Ses doigts déliaient les cheveux plein de mousse et il en profita pour les repousser sur une épaule laiteuse, dégageant de nouveau sa nuque et accédant à une partie de son cou. Doucement, il caressa d'un doigt mousseux, l'épaule dénudée, les muscles de son cou, pour finalement redescendre, du dos de ses doigts, le long de sa colonne vertébrale… Très... Lentement… Elle soupira.

Une fois arrivé à la limite de son postérieur, il retira sa main.

Un claquement de langue se fit entendre. Mécontente, elle recula un peu plus et vint caler sa tête sur son épaule à lui. Ses épaules touchaient son torse et ses fesses, autre chose… De ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle murmura un « encore » à son oreille, d'un ton ton si suave qu'il en frissonna légèrement.

Saisissant de nouveau sa chevelure, il recommença le procédé de l'autre côté de son cou. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle revint se caler contre lui et, saisissant ses mains, elle les posa sur ses propres hanches. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle murmura tout contre son menton :

\- Pas de chance… Maintenant que tu as commencé il va falloir tout savonner maintenant…

Il pencha son regard sur elle. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts tout comme ses lèvres dans un sourire coquin… Une invitation au baiser terriblement tentatrice...

Elle passa alors ses bras derrière sa nuque à lui, et embrassa l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Être aguiché de la sorte par une femme pareille était grisant pour lui. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle à ce petit jeu ?

Il lui répondit d'un sourire en coin et lentement il fit courir ses doigts sur la douce peau de son ventre, de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son dos… Puis de nouveau son ventre, le haut de ses cuisses, ses fesses si délicieusement courbées et il s'arrêta pile sous sa poitrine, qu'il prit garde à ne pas toucher.

Elle gémit, les paupières closes quémandant la suite. Lentement il fit passer le bout de ses doigts pile entre ses seins pour finalement venir refermer une de ses mains sur son cou et une autre sur un sein charnu et offert.

Fébrile, elle gémit un « s'il te plaît » suppliant auquel il ne résista pas. Dès qu'il commença à caresser sa poitrine, elle respira plus bruyamment.

Seigneur ! Dire que sa main était loin de suffire pour englober un seul sein ! Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de la danseuse, et de ses lèvres, il en caressa le bord, murmurant : tu es si douce, si belle…

Elle expira bruyamment et commença à frotter ses fesses le long de son érection.

Ah ! Il fallait qu'il enchaîne ou elle allait l'avoir à se trémousser comme ça…

Il abandonna son cou, pour que ses deux mains dorlotent sa poitrine et elle se cambra légèrement. Il délaissa alors un sein pour descendre vite, très vite à son entrejambe frémissant. Et lorsqu'il toucha les parties les plus sensibles, les gémissements qu'elle poussait moururent dans sa gorge et elle battit l'air d'une main, à la recherche de quelque chose à saisir. Ce fut la paroi de la douche. Et une fois attrapé, elle se cambra d'avanatage contre lui.

Il continuait de murmurer à son oreille, tandis que réajustant sa position, il chercha du bout des doigts LA zone la plus sensible. Lorsqu'elle hoqueta, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé…

Il sourit. Quel tableau délicieux que de la voir ainsi offerte à lui, les yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte…

Il s'employa alors à lui faire pousser toute sorte de gémissements de ses doigts habiles, savourant l'exquise vision de son abandon contre lui et la sensation plus qu'agréable de ses fesses contre son membre durci.

Ses gémissements devinrent irréguliers, son souffle aussi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent par moment et il sentit, dans son corps, qu'elle était proche.

\- Nom de… Tu…

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, avant de se cambrer plus fort, inspirer à fond et crier sa jouissance.

La voir tendue de plaisir était un régal, mais la voir tremblante et soudainement s'abandonner complètement le fut plus encore.

Elle re-bascula en avant et faillit tomber. Il la soutint. Un magnifique sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui penchée en avant, reprenait le contrôle de son souffle.

Elle était penchée… Juste devant lui. Un coup de rein et elle était sienne. Il se retint de justesse. Se connaissant, il irait pas de main morte et ils tomberaient tous les deux.

Elle se redressa et c'est toujours avec le même sourire radieux qu'elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Hum toi alors tu me plais de plus en plus, fit-elle.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu as fait passer mon plaisir en priorité… jusqu'au bout. Peu d'hommes auraient fait ça.

Il sourit.

Toujours collée à lui, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, caressa son torse de ses mains et c'est tout contre ses lèvres qu'elle lui demanda :

\- Tu aurais pu me prendre contre ce mur, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Il la regarda intensément. Du pouce il caressa sa bouche et lui répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas un sauvage avec les femmes.

Elle sourit. Elle saisit le savon et doucement, commença à le savonner lui. Il se laissa faire bien volontiers.

\- Alors tu respectes les femmes.

\- Suffisamment pour ne pas me casser la gueule dans la douche avec elle.

Elle rit et passa derrière lui pour s'attaquer à son dos et reluquer ses fesses par la même occasion lui sembla-t-il.

\- Et tu es prévenant…

Il garda le silence. Inutile de surenchérir. D'autant que la sensation de ses douces mains frottant les muscles de son dos était fort agréable...

Elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux blancs, puis doucement elle vint se coller contre lui et susurra à son oreille :

\- Tu voulais me dominer pas vrai ?

Un sourire en coin apparu.

\- Et j'ai réussi, fit-il sans détour.

Elle éclata de rire. Puis, sans ambages elle saisit alors son membre durci.

Il se raidit.

Oh ? Ça allait être son tour ?

Les lents mouvements de va vient qu'elle faisait avec sa main confirmèrent son idée.

De nouveau elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Qui domine qui maintenant ?

Il grogna. Un rire de gorge sensuel au possible lui répondit.

Elle repassa devant lui et tout en continuant sa petite « torture » elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Leur lèvres se séparèrent à peine qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la plaqua contre lui dans un baiser passionné qui la déstabilisa. Elle gémit de nouveau et se détacha de lui.

\- Non non non! C'est à toi de te laisser faire maintenant, fit-elle en le repoussant.

Mais lui il était pas d'accord. L'avoir contre lui pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui s'était bien aussi !

Avec un sourire canaille, elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. De sa langue elle parcourut son cou. De sa bouche, elle parcourut son torse. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux le fit frémir. Celle de ses dents mordillant ses abdominaux le fit se contracter et lorsqu'elle l'engloba en elle, il grogna. Un grognement guttural profond...

Il y avait longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait fait ce cadeau. Il bascula la tête à son tour, le souffle court. Ça datait la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce genre de chose. Là, maintenant, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Elle en jouait si facilement. Il se contracta. Il allait devoir l'arrêter sinon ça risquait de trop vite se terminer… Mais il en fut incapable, soumit au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait… Haletant, il chercha un appui à son tour et saisit lui aussi la paroi de la douche.

Il siffla entre ses dents en inspirant.

\- Je… Je te préviens… Je vais pas tenir encore très longtemps si tu…

Soudain, elle le lâcha. Il hoqueta.

\- Désolé, mais je préfère que tu fasses ça en moi ailleurs que dans ma bouche si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle échappa un petit cri. Il bloquait ses poignets et la dévorait littéralement. Elle gémit quand sa bouche s'attaqua à sa poitrine, et se cambra quand il fit râper ses dents contre un sein ferme.

\- Oui…, mumura-t-elle haletante.

Il redressa sa tête et se jeta sur sa bouche, lâcha ses poignets et caressa fébrilement son corps. Gémissante elle répondit à son ardeur en passant les bras autour de son cou et leva une jambe sur sa hanche. Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent brièvement, elle lâcha précipitamment :

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Il n'y résista pas. Empoignant les cuisses de la jeune femme, il la hissa sur lui et s'insinua en elle d'un coup de rein. Elle cria et empoigna ses cheveux.

Oh bordel c'était tellement bon !

Brûlante, mouillée et si étroite, elle était exquise. Sans tarder il s'élança dans une fougueuse cavalcade à laquelle elle répondit avec la même ardeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne retinrent leur gémissements, leurs cris, leur « oh oui » ou encore des « vas-y »...

Un abandon… Complet…

Vers quelque chose de plus instinctif, de plus sauvage.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici qu'un tel besoin devait être assouvi. Et elle y répondait avec tant d'énergie...

\- T'arrêtes pas ! Fit-elle à bout de souffle.

Il ne le voulait pas. Il pilonna autant qu'il put encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le rattrape.

Il crièrent tous les deux.

Et plus rien ne les portèrent l'un comme l'autre. A bout de force il parvint toutefois plus ou moins adroitement à ralentir sa chute à elle. Le souffle court, il finit à genoux au sol, avec elle dans ses bras. Elle se laissa glisser le long de ses cuisses et resta assise par terre, en appui sur lui.

\- Mais à part ça, commença-t-elle entre deux essoufflements, tu ne veux pas être brutal avec les femmes ou te viander dans la douche hein ?

Pour la peine, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Et à qui la faute hein ? Fit-il sarcastique.

Elle rit.

Ah cette femme ! Au delà de son physique, c'est son charme un peu provocateur qui lui plaisait.

Elle se redressa et vint s'appuyer conte le mur.

\- Pfiou, fit elle.

\- Déjà fatiguée ?

\- J'ai dansé moi Monsieur, dit-elle boudeuse.

\- Dommage, fit-il en se relevant

Elle le regarda, amusée et dit :

\- Tu as autre chose à proposer peut être ?

Il sourit. Il était sûr qu'elle relèverait.

Il s'installa sous le jet d'eau pour reprendre sa douche et poursuivit :

\- Et bien je peux redevenir « prévenant », te porter jusqu'au lit et poursuivre ce que nous avons à peine commencer, fit il en se lavant sans même la regarder.

\- « A peine commencer » répéta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Ou bien je peux me la jouer grosse brute, ce que tu as l'air d'apprécier d'ailleurs, souleva-t-il avec un regard entendu. Et te traîner jusqu'au lit où j'épuiserai tes dernières forces à te faire crier.

Cette fois-ci elle éclata de rire.

\- Toi alors !

Elle se releva à son tour, le poussa hors du jet et lui vola le savon.

-Hey !

\- Alors voilà ce que moi je te propose : je vais me re-laver, me sécher les cheveux et aller toute seule comme une grande jusqu'au lit. Et tu auras intérêt à ne pas me tromper sur ce que tu vends, Monsieur-je-sui-sexy-quand-je-me-la-pète !

Amusé, il relança le jeu :

\- Hum et c'est parce que je suis sexy que tu m'as balancé ta chaussure au visage ?

Elle rit.

-Non ça c'est parce que tu étais vilain.

-Vilain ?

\- Oui ! Je voulais que tu me regardes et tu t'obstinais à détourner tes yeux de moi. Impardonnable !

Ah, son côté espiègle l'amusait tellement !

\- Il y avait d'autres humains à ce bar, suggéra-t-il.

\- Pas comme toi.

\- Hum ? Fit-il intrigué.

\- Toi, commença-t-elle en lui rendant le savon après s'être rincé, je t'ai repéré tout de suite.

\- Oh ?

Elle devenait énigmatique maintenant…

Il la vit sortir de la douche et attraper une serviette auto-séchante. Elle s'étira longuement avant de passer la serviette sur son corps et d'enrouler sa chevelure dedans.

\- Au lieu de me mater, si tu te dépêchais de terminer hum ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle l'envoûtait littéralement…

Puis, la serviette vola en direction du lavabo, libérant sa crinière soyeuse et lumineuse.

Oui. Envoûtante, c'était le bon mot.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, et dans l'encadrement de la porte elle se retourna et lui lança un :

\- Tu te dépêches ? Avec un sourire goguenard…

Un peu qu'il allait se dépêcher…

Il expédia rapidement sa toilette, s'essuya et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. Pas besoin de plus de toute façon. Il éteint la lumière et entra dans la chambre. Elle avait mit la main sur le body qu'il avait mit à laver et le portait de nouveau, ainsi que ses talons aiguilles. Allongée sur le ventre, les jambes repliées se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, elle le fixait de son sourire enjôleur.

La tentation à l'état pur !

Ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait même beaucoup !

Seule la lumière naissante du jour éclairait ses courbes délicieuses. Il vint près d'elle tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas la cacher de la lumière. Les nuances de couleurs qui se répercutaient sur sa peau le fascinèrent presqu'autant que sa chute de rein elle même…

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sous son œil attentif qui observait le moindre de ses gestes.

Il avisa le body.

\- Tu l'a remis.

\- Bien sûr. Ainsi tu auras tout le plaisir de me l'enlever, susurra-t-elle.

Il sourit. Oh oui il allait se faire plaisir…

D'une main, il l'obligea à déposer ses longues jambes sur le lit. Du revers de ses doigts, il remonta lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Que le body ne recouvrait pas. On eu plus dit un genre de string raccroché à un dos nu sexy. Trois jolis grains de beauté ornaient sa fesse gauche. Ce fut plus fort que lui. Doucement il fit remonter son nez sur toute la courbe voluptueuse pour venir embrasser le premier grain de beauté, lécher le deuxième et mordre le troisième, le plus gros.

Elle gloussa et se mit à rire.

Il sourit.

\- J'aime t'entendre rire, fit-il.

Elle cessa et le fixa. Si intensément qu'il failli la retourner brutalement et lui arracher son vêtement.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça, fit-elle la voix et le regard assombri par le désir…

Se redressant, il contempla son dos découvert. De multiples petites taches semblables à celles de ses fesses constellaient sa peau. Il prit grand plaisir à faire courir ses doigts et ses mains au grès des petits points …

Elle ronronnait presque de satisfaction. Et lorsque ses mains effleurèrent la courbe de ses seins, elle hoqueta légèrement… Elle était tellement excitante…

Il avisa le col du dos nu, où se trouvait visiblement la fermeture du vêtement. Il n'y avait ni scratch ni adhésif. Probablement un de ces nouveaux tissus auto-adhérent qui se fixait à la peau dès la fermeture enclenchée. Oh ! Il faudrait qu'il la fasse s'asseoir pour lui retirer.

\- Et si tu te retournais, fit-il

Doucement elle s'allongea sur le dos et passa ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je suis toute à toi, répondit-elle provocatrice.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il.

Il joua avec les arabesques de la dentelle, appuyant légèrement sur son ventre, évitant sa poitrine. Elle grogna d'insatisfaction.

Il rit, satisfait de son impatience. Puis soudain, il plongea tête la première sur le rond de peau découvert au milieu de sa poitrine. Il jouait avec sa peau, avec ses courbes et sans ménagement mordit un téton offert à travers le tissu.

Elle se cambra, soudainement haletante.

\- Oh toi alors ! Déshabille-moi vite...

Elle avait dit ça presqu'en râlant pour finir dans une supplique.

\- Redresse-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, prestement. Et rapidement il défit la fermeture dans son cou. Le tissu s'affaissa immédiatement, dégringolant de sa peau, libérant complètement son corps.

\- Regarde-moi !

Elle obéit encore une fois, le souffle court, dans l'attente de ses prochains mouvements…

Il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur le lit et lui intima de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses.

Elle suivit le mouvement et envoya balader body et serviette. Frissonnante elle se cramponna à lui, tandis qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement. Ses mains parcoururent son corps une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Partout à la fois… Elle gémit :

\- Oh j'aime tellement la façon dont tu me touches…

Il sourit contre sa bouche et s'en empara une nouvelle fois. Elle pencha la tête, se livra à lui sans résistance, joua avec sa langue. Tout en elle l'excitait follement. Il saisit doucement ses cheveux et l'obligea à incliner la tête vers l'arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et soupirait sous les baisers qu'ils déposaient. Plus il descendait, plus elle partait en arrière, lui offrant tout son corps à embrasser.

Il la lâcha soudainement et elle retomba sur le lit en glapissant.

Elle le fixa, mécontente.

Pour une fois c'est lui qui lui sourit goguenard. Il saisit une de ses chevilles et mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle gloussa de nouveau. Gloussement qui se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- Oh oui… gémit-elle.

Et de sa langue habile il lui prodigua le même plaisir qu'elle eut sous la douche. Lorsqu'il trouva le fameux point sensible, elle cessa de se tortiller et, comme sous la douche, elle agrippa quelque chose. Le dessus de lit en l'occurrence.

\- Oh oui juste là oui…

Ah il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre ces gémissements se muer en de petits cris. Rien n'était surfait chez cette femme, elle était authentique. Et tel le plus merveilleux instrument de musique, elle vibrait sous ses caresses.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Ses gémissements aussi et le même cri libérateur lui indiqua sa jouissance.

Elle retomba, les yeux clos, moite, alanguie, un sourire flottant sur sa jolie bouche.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui tendit les bras.

\- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se délecta au passage de la voir ainsi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et referma ses cuisses autour de lui. Dans un même mouvement, il vint tout naturellement en elle. Prenant le temps au passage, de savourer l'exquise sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Arrivé au bout, il se figea, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

C'était…

\- Tellement bon… fit-elle

\- Oh putain oui, s'entendit-il dire.

Il la regarda et doucement recommença. Encore, et encore…

Et encore…

De plus en plus vite…

De plus en plus fort…

Elle attrapa de nouveau le dessus de lit d'une main et planta ses ongles dans une épaule de l'autre. La vison d'elle haletante, réduite aux gémissements voir au cris, l'excita d'autant plus. Elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière ses mains, non ! Elle répondait à ses coups de rein en calquant les mouvements de son bassin. Il en redoubla de vigueur. En appui sur ses mains, bras tendus, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Une harmonie parfaite qui leur procurait un plaisir si intense à tous les deux…

Sauf que s'il continuait comme ça, ça allait vite s'arrêter. Il ralentit, souhaitant changer de position. Mais elle en profita pour reprendre la main et inversèrent leur position.

Essoufflée mais souriante, elle murmura :

-A mon tour de te rendre fou…

Et lentement, elle le reprit en elle, et s'ingénia à lui faire perdre la raison. En ac-coup rapides ou au contraire dans une terrible lenteur, en jouant juste avec l'extrémité ou en balançant ses hanches alors qu'il était tout entier en elle… Elle le plongeait dans une folie de plaisir dans laquelle il perdit pied. Les mains rivées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait que suivre ses mouvements. Soudain elle se pencha en avant, prit appui sur lui et partit dans un rythme endiablé.

Il se crispa. Il était proche, très proche. Elle aussi à en juger son souffle désordonné…

Quand brusquement, ses mains se refermèrent tel des serres, griffant la peau de ses pectoraux. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un râle puissant reprenne le relais. Elle retomba sur lui légèrement tremblante, à bout de souffle…

Lui même demeurait immobile, les bras grand ouvert sur le lit. Évidemment elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Mais en même temps… Elle avait été… renversante…

\- Donne-moi… 5 minutes… et je serai… de nouveau… toute à toi…

Pour le coup, il rit franchement. La serrant dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front en ajoutant :

\- Madame est insatiable…

Elle rit.

\- Et toi tu es toujours dur.

Ah ça, il allait le rester un moment…

Où est-ce qu'ils trouvèrent encore l'énergie pour continuer ? Il ne le savait pas. En revanche, ce dont il était sûr c'est que tant qu'il le pouvait il continuait à se perdre avec elle. Il ne se lassait pas de son espièglerie, de son corps, des délices qu'ils atteignaient ensemble. Il voulait se noyer en elle et surtout _avec_ elle. Elle l'envoûtait, le fascinait, l'emmenait toujours plus loin. Elle s'abandonnait à lui en toute confiance, sans pudeur, libre… L'espace de quelques heures, il s'oublia lui-même et la suivi sans aucune restriction dans cette folle et intense passion qui lui fit tout oublier… Absolument tout...

Vers la fin, elle lui murmura que jamais aucun homme ne lui avait tant donné. Quand il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle lui fit le plus doux et le plus triste des sourires. Mu par un élan de tendresse, il la serra dans ses bras le plus délicatement qu'il put. Elle murmura un timide merci. Et se blottie contre lui, prête à basculer dans le sommeil.

Épuise, il sombra à son tour bien vite...

Deux heures plus tard, il dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. D'un sommeil si lourd, qu'il ne sentit même pas son amante d'une nuit pousser son bras pour quitter le lit. Pas plus qu'il ne la vit s'habiller rapidement et trouver son communicateur qu'il avait pourtant bien caché. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit la main de sa belle lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les derniers mots qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille, avant de filer sans un bruit, sans laisser aucune traces, tel un rêve éphémère…

Seul demeura à son réveil, l'entêtant souvenir d'un «_ Merci Justice_ » murmuré délicatement, bien que cela lui parut impossible… Puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom...

**Plusieurs mois plus tard** :

Justice touchait au but ! Des mois que lui et toute son escouade traquait la flotte d'Elsie Crimson, et enfin elle était à sa portée ! Les éclaireurs avaient fait du bon travail. A présent les vaisseaux renégats étaient à portée de tir . Il n'y avait plus qu'à lancer l'assaut…

\- Où en est le chargement du « marteau » ? Demanda-t-il de son fauteuil de commandement.

\- Deux minutes et il sera opérationnel ! Fit un de ses subordonnés.

\- Parfait !

L'instant était crucial. Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à la flotte ennemie d'utiliser le _fast travel_.

\- 1 minute 45 secondes !

Enfin !

-On reçoit une communication !

\- D'où ?

\- Leur vaisseau-mère on dirait !

\- Quoi ?

Une tentative pour gagner du temps ?

\- Affiche moi-ça !

Et sur l' écran holographique de communication, apparut une femme, assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et dont la chevelure rouge carmin n'était que trop familière au militaire…

\- Bien le bonjour mes chers traqueurs, fit-elle de sa voix de velours. Je suis Elsie Crimson.

La stupéfaction sidéra Justice. Des mois que sa « danseuse » du _Blue __S__kulls_ hantait ses rêves et ses fantasmes… Et tel un cauchemar, elle apparaissait devant lui en pirate de l'espace.

Les yeux ronds, figé dans son fauteuil il ne put que murmurer :

\- C'est… Pas vrai…

Il entendit vaguement certains de ses subordonnés siffler voir Victory sortir un : « plutôt canon ».

\- Le moins que le puisse dire c'est que vous êtes obstinés à m'attraper. Mais je n'en n'ai guère envie vous comprenez bien.

Le même petit air effronté, elle n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est la présence d'un bandeau sur son œil droit…

\- J'aurais donc un message pour votre chef si… Persévérant…

Les mêmes intonations…

Puis soudain l'évidence le frappa : l'agent infiltré qui n'était jamais venu, ses paroles sibyllines comme quoi lui, elle l'avait repéré… Elle l'avait attendu dans cette maudite « boîte » !

Elle se pencha en avant et de ce sourire espiègle qui l'avait tant séduit autrefois elle lança :

\- Voilà ce que moi je te propose…

Un souvenir dans la douche de l'hôtel l'assaillit…

\- Attrapes-moi si tu peux ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs. Non seulement elle l'avait bien roulé dans la farine mais en plus elle osait le narguer de la sorte devant ses hommes ! La colère activa son _ether gear _et il la vit sourire de plus belle pour disparaître dans la seconde qui suivie.

\- Activez ce putain de marteau ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Usant du _fast travel_ les navires de la flotte ennemie disparurent…

\- Ma parole, elle nous a bien… Fit l'un de ses seconds

Ah ça oui elle les avaient bien eu ! Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle avait gagné suffisamment de temps pour s'enfuir. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait !

Et une autre réalité soudain le frappa : elle savait aussi à _qui_ elle s'adressait…

Bien loin de la flotte de l'Union du Système Stellaire, la pirate la plus renommée du Cosmos Sakura savourait sa victoire.

Marchant dans les couloirs de son navire, elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle même. Griller l'anonymat de son visage ne l'avait pas plus contrarié que cela. Tôt ou tard ça aurait fini par arriver. Et ainsi, ils avaient pu échapper à ses traqueurs. Et pas n'importe lequel : Justice !

Ah comme elle avait ri quand elle avait découvert son nom. Ça lui allait si bien ! Lui qui était droit comme la justice… Il devait sûrement moins rire lui par contre. Oh elle se doutait qu'il lui en voudrait sûrement. Et doublement ! Mais tant pis. Quelle satisfaction elle avait eu de le revoir.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'installer au bar, des mois plus tôt le soir de leur rencontre, elle su immédiatement qu'il était l'officier qu'elle cherchait. Son air sérieux et coincé transpirait la rigueur militaire. Elle avait joué avec le feu cette nuit-là. Peut-être s'en mordrait-elle les doigts plus tard. Mais quand elle avait vu son air blasé et revêche elle ne put réprouver la terrible envie de le titiller. Histoire de savoir jusqu'où allait le balai qu'il semblait avoir quelque part… Mais quand elle avait croisé son regard alors qu'elle dansait, elle sut. Elle sut que lui non plus n'était pas forcément ce qu'il semblait être…

Leurs ébats qui avaient suivis avaient été mémorables. Et même encore aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun regret. Au delà du plaisir sensationnel, il avait aussi été merveilleusement attentionné avec elle. Capable de douceur, respect, donnant autant qu'il prenait. L'espace d'un instant elle avait oublié même qui elle était. Elle ne fut plus qu'une femme qui s'était sentie choyée par un homme…

Cette proximité qu'elle avait eu avec lui avait certainement été de trop, compte-tenu de son train de vie. Mais pour rien dans tout l'univers elle n'avait voulu y mettre un terme. Cela ne se reproduirait probablement pas et il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais mais…

Quel plaisir ce fut pour elle de voir sa tête quand elle communiqua avec son vaisseau ! Elle s'était toujours demandé comment il réagirait en apprenant sa véritable identité. Et elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage ! Son _ether gear_ était même apparu sur son visage, colorant ses cheveux aussi blanc que la neige en un troublant bleu roi. Il était sexy au diable !

Oui ! Sexy ! C'était le bon mot…

Jouer au chat et à la souris dans tout le cosmos Sakura pourrait peut être s'avérer amusant finalement… Même si lui ne cherchait plus qu'à lui passer les menottes désormais.

_Ah les menottes_… _On peut faire plein de choses avec_, se dit elle songeuse.

Elle rit d'elle même. Elle était peut être un poil trop lubrique dès qu'il s'agissait de l'officier Justice de l'armée de l'Union du Système Stellaire !Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mentir à elle même. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver ses bras et sa troublante délicatesse...

Un appel, toutefois, la détourna de ses pensées. Un de ses éclaireurs avait du nouveau pour elle.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-elle dans son communicateur.

\- Il y a du nouveau sur la planète Granbell.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il l'a quitté. En compagnie d'une b-cubbeuse en direction de Blue Garden.

\- Bien.

Le temps était visiblement venu, de restituer l'Edens Zero, à son propriétaire légitime...


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession Frustration

Obsession / Frustration

Une peau pâle, de longs cheveux roux cuivrés et de grands yeux bleus innocents...

Une belle femme assurément ! Et naturelle en plus ! Sa poitrine n'était pas refaite, pas plus que son visage. Leurs ébats avaient duré une bonne partie de la nuit et furent très agréables...

Pourtant Justice n'était pas comblé...

Allongé sur le lit aux draps bleus clair, il contempla encore une fois la jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui. Elle avait roulé sur le côté et une des mains féminines gisait sur ses pectoraux tandis que l'autre demeurait tout contre la petite bouche ronde de la demoiselle. La lune éclairait sa silhouette longiligne aux seins menus, qui tenaient dans la paume de la main. Sensation que d'ordinaire il appréciait. Le visage détendu, elle lui parut plus enfantine.

Oui c'était peut être ça le problème.

Discrètement, il se leva et se rhabilla.

Menue et délicate, comme toute femme-enfant, elle paraissait fragile. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il y était allé un peu fort non ?

Oh oui, il y était allé trop fort... Trois fois elle avait crié « stop ! ». Aucune femme qu'il avait touché dans sa vie n'avait eu à lui dire stop...

Et ça le dérangeait ! Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais maltraiter une femme. Il avait toujours tenu compte de ses partenaires d'une nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, il était peut être allé trop loin...

Il enfila sa veste noire et récupéra sa commande de véhicule.

Il la regarda une dernière fois.

Non il ne l'avait pas respectée. Et en plus il s'apprêtait à partir comme un voleur. De mieux en mieux...

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et, après avoir trouvé un rouge à lèvre, écrivit un mot sur son miroir. C'était vieux-jeu mais il lui devait au moins ça.

Lorsqu'il repassa dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle paraissait si douce et vulnérable...

Il aurait aimé passer ses mains dans la chevelure mordorée. Mais il se retint au dernier moment.

Non ! Partir était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Une fois dehors il grimpa dans son véhicule et ordonna à l'IA pilote de le ramener chez lui, à la base.

Assit sur la banquette, Justice laissa aller sa tête en arrière, les bras posés sur le dossier. Tandis que les lumières de la ville défilaient à une vitesse folle sur le périphérique suspendu, un arrière goût amer s'attardait en lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça !

Quand il avait quelque chose à faire, il le faisait point ! Et correctement. Et lorsque cela impliquait d'autres êtres vivants, il composait en fonction. Chaque vie avait son importance. Chaque vie devait

être respectée. Et cette nuit, il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa règle de conduite.

Et ça, ça ne lui arrivait jamais !

Il souffla, fronça les sourcils. Ce putain d'arrière goût amer ne se dissipait pas. Son esprit n'était pas clair. Quelque chose posait problème et il en résultait ce qu'il s'était passé avec cette fille.

Pourquoi bordel ?!

Il était sortit pour chercher un peu de chaleur humaine le temps d'une nuit. C'était rare mais ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Elle était venue à lui, sans poser de difficulté. Un peu trop docile peut être. Ils étaient partis chez elle et la suite avait coulé de source. A aucun moment il ne l'avait forcé à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait jouit. Plus d'une fois. Il en était sûr ! Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais... Sans être vraiment rassasié. Il avait continué, insatiable, vorace, a en être brutal par moment. Elle avait dit « encore » et il s'était lâché. Un peu trop apparemment. Mais il avait été jusqu'au bout. Alors pourquoi cette sensation désagréable lui rongeait les tripes... Il avait été clair avec elle sur ce qu'il recherchait pourtant.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de visualiser cette fille et ce qui avait pu clocher...

Il la revit lui sourire. Elle était mignonne.

Il la revit l'embrasser. C'était doux et agréable.

Il la revit jonchée sur lui, à peiner à le suivre. Il l'avait soutenue.

Il revit... sa propre main saisir la chevelure rouge pour la plaquer contre le mur et il entendait encore son petit rire un brin provocateur... Ah ça par contre c'était...

Minute ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ce soir avec la rouquine.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Non ça c'était un autre souvenir.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il savait qui était la femme de _ce_ souvenir. Cette maudite pirate de l'espace ! Elsie Crimson !

Le véhicule ralenti et s'arrêta devant son immeuble. L'IA de l'automobile lui souhaita une bonne nuit et il rentra chez lui sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Arrivé chez lui, l'androïde qui gérait son appartement l'accueillit sur le seuil avec une courbette comme d'habitude. Une androïde féminisée dernier cri qui lui avait été imposée suite aux négociations forcenées qu'avaient mené d'autres officiers au sujet de cette gamme là. Il n'avait jamais trop comprit pourquoi. D'accord elle pouvait prendre n'importe qu'elle apparence mais était-ce vraiment important ? Pour sa part, n'appréciant guère l'aspect de la soubrette en jupe courte, il avait opté pour le majordome standard : en complet trois pièces, cheveux grisonnants et moustache fournie. Il l'avait appelé Llewelyn, comme son ancien androïde d'intérieur.

C'est lorsqu'il s'apprêta à lui jeter sa veste qu'il réalisa l'état dans lequel il était.

A cran !

Il inspira à fond et lui confia son vêtement, sans violence d'aucune sorte. Ce n'était pas parce que cette sorcière lui mettait les nerfs à vif qu'il devait s'en prendre au premier venu. Il devait garder la maîtrise de lui même.

Et tout le problème était là !

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la véritable identité de la « danseuse du _Blue Skulls_ », Justice demeurait tendu. Et parfois son self-control vacillait. Il avait tenté de décharger cette tension: à l'entraînement essentiellement et dans les bras d'inconnues consentantes. Jusqu'ici ça avait suffit.

Jusqu'à ce que, malgré lui, un souvenir de cette nuit passée avec _elle _se superpose aux autres...

« _J'ai besoin d'une douche_ » se dit-il. L'eau chaude lui ferait peut être du bien.

Il traversa sa cuisine et son salon dans le noir et fonça droit dans sa chambre.

\- Llewelyn, peux-tu me préparer la douche ? Fit-il. J'ai besoin de me délasser.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur! Fit l'androïde.

Il lui confia ses vêtements et entra sous l'eau chaude. Il existait un vieux dicton qui disait : « les plaisirs les plus simples sont parfois les meilleurs ». Il avait toujours été d'accord. Et une bonne douche bien chaude en faisait partie. Il savoura cette chaleur, qui percuta ses pectoraux, se répandit dans tous ses muscles et il en ferma les yeux... Soupirant d'aise en sentant l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps...

Mais le meilleur restait le dos. Il se retourna et ordonna :

\- Llewelyn, active les jets massant je te prie.

\- Bien Monsieur, fit la voix de l'androïde dans le haut parleur.

Et les jets percutèrent ses épaules, son dos ainsi que son postérieur.

\- Plus fort !

\- Oui Monsieur.

Ah voilà, là, c'était parfait... Il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière.

\- Monsieur apprécierait-il un massage avant d'aller se coucher ?

Il en redressa la tête.

\- Un... massage ? Ça fait partie de tes fonctionnalités ça ? Fit-il surpris.

\- Oui Monsieur. Je dispose de plusieurs programmes complets conçus pour procurer un maximum de détente et de relaxation.

Allons bon...

\- Et de combien de programmes disposes-tu ?

\- Dix-sept Monsieur. Un pour faciliter le sommeil. Un pour traiter les crises d'angoisses. Un pour les douleurs articulaires. Un pour une relaxation complète du corps. Un masturbatoire. Un pour les maux de t...

\- Un masturbatoire ? Tu me fais marcher là ? Fit-il sidéré. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les officiers s'étaient tant acharnés...

\- Où Monsieur souhaite-t-il le pratiquer ?

Bordel ! C'était pas une plaisanterie !

\- Que... Je ne veux aucun massage ! Fit-il avec véhémence. Je n'en ai pas besoin merci.

-Bien Monsieur.

Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de prévoir un tel programme de massage ? Nul doute que certains devaient en abuser...

\- Des messages en mon absence ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un seul Monsieur. De l'unité de renseignement.

\- Lecture.

\- « Merci de prendre connaissance de la mise à jour de la fiche de renseignement de la criminelle Elsie Crimson » Fin du message. Des pièces jointes sont disponibles avec Monsieur.

Et dire qu'il avait réussi à se la sortir de l'esprit... C'était peine perdue.

\- Ouvre les pièces jointes dans la chambre et coupe les jets, ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il termina sa toilette rapidement, enfila son short de nuit bleu marine et entra dans la chambre.

Le lit au draps noirs était déjà ouvert et l'androïde avait réduit la luminosité du plafond pour qu'il puisse consulter l'hologramme de la fiche de renseignement. D'une main il projetait la liste des caractéristiques et de l'autre un fichier visio était en cours de chargement.

La liste avait peu changé. D'un revers de la main Justice la fit disparaître. Puis, le fichier visio s'ouvrit : 6 animations furent projetées au dessus du lit. Les quatre premières il les avaient déjà vues. Il les fit disparaître de la même manière. La dernière était nouvelle mais n'apportait rien de plus. La cinquième, il la connaissait bien. C'était _elle_, dans sa tenue de pirate...

Elle se retournait comme si elle venait de remarquer une caméra et s'approchait pour la neutraliser, avec, comme d'habitude, ce sempiternel sourire espiègle aux lèvres...

\- Arrêt sur image ! Ordonna-t-il.

Oui ce satané sourire...

\- Agrandissement de l'image !

\- Quelle échelle Monsieur ?

\- Taille humaine !

Et elle était là, flottante au dessus de son lit...

Il devait l'incarcérer, c'était son métier ! Alors pourquoi ce malaise en lui... Était-ce de la colère encore ?

Lorsqu'il avait découvert sa véritable identité, il avait été furieux ! Il avait vite comprit qu'elle s'était joué de lui. Le séduisant pour mieux l'approcher. Il avait fait vérifier l'historique du communicateur qu'il avait utilisé à l'époque. Pendant qu'il dormait, elle avait consulté le serveur. Elle avait donc couché avec lui jusqu'à épuisement pour ça probablement...

Un souvenir s'imposa alors dans son esprit : elle, allongée dans ses bras, qui l'embrassait doucement, yeux dans les yeux... Elle lui avait dit : « Tu es unique. » Il avait demandé pourquoi et elle avait répondu : «Parce qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais autant donné en une nuit. » Puis elle avait ajouté : « Merci... Vraiment merci... » dans un murmure...

Il s'en rappelait bien. De même qu'il se rappelait bien du sourire triste qui avait suivi. Le seul...

Mais tout ça c'était de la comédie. Et il y avait cru bordel !

Floué et utilisé, voilà ce qu'il avait été !

Qui sait quel renseignement elle avait réussi à dégoter. Et sa petite provocation alors qu'il la tenait...

Son poing se serra et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il l'aurait ! Peu importait le temps nécessaire mais il l'aurait ! Et une fois incarcérée, il la confronterait !

La voix de son androïde le ramena à la réalité :

\- Monsieur préfèrerait-il que je prenne cette apparence ?

\- Hum ?

Stupéfait, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise. Une deuxième Elsie Crimson était apparue à la place de son androïde d'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche est fit :

\- Monsieur a visionné cette image longuement onzefois au cours du mois. D'après mon programme d'analyse, Monsieur apprécie l'apparence physique de cette femme humaine. Monsieur n'ayant pas encore choisi d'apparence privilégiée, puis-je vous suggérer d'opter pour celle-ci ?

Il...

Bugua...

Complet...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, signe d'analyse...

\- Dois-je reformuler la question Monsieur ?

\- Tu... Que... Reprends ton apparence standard immédiatement ! Tonna-t-il.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Non mais c'était quoi cette blague... Son androïde avait décidé tout seul, comme ça, de prendre l'apparence de cette maudite femme... Pour la peine il s'en assit sur le lit, stupéfait et un arrière goût désagréable de nouveau en bouche...

\- Depuis quand les androïdes d'intérieur choisissent-ils des physiques de leur propre chef ?

\- Ma gamme est conçue pour remplir toutes les fonctions standards des androïdes d'intérieur. A cela ont été ajoutés des fonctionnalités destinées à la pleine satisfaction des plaisirs masculins humains. Un programme d'analyse des goûts et préférences des propriétaires permet l'identification de l'objet du désir. Un autre permet l'analyse comportementale nécessaire à la mise en route des fonctionnalités spécifiques.

Ou comment faire d'un androïde un substitut de l'épouse docile et esclave sexuelle... Il en grimaça... de dégoût !

\- Et qu'est ce que ton programme te dis de mon comportement là tout de suite ? Fit-il avec humeur.

\- Que Monsieur est déçu et en colère de ne pas avoir la vraie Elsie Crimson présente dans cette pièce. Par ailleurs, Monsieur semble ressentir pour elle des émotions contradictoires.

Il en avala sa salive de travers.

Déçu ? Lui ? Vraiment ?

Bon certes si elle avait été présente, il aurait pu la maîtriser et... L'incarcérer ! Bien sûr, l'incarcérer ! Donc oui partant de ce raisonnement ça pouvait se tenir.

Mais...

\- De quelles émotions parles-tu exactement ? Dit-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- Monsieur à montré des signes de désir sexuel à l'égard de Me Crimson. En outre, mon programme a aussi identifié des signes de tendresse . S'opposent à cela d'intenses signes de colère.

\- Tu te ta que... Quoi ?

Il en perdit ses mots...

La sidération fit place à l'agacement, et d'un bond, il se leva en vociférant :

\- De la tendresse ? Mais où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

\- Ce mois-ci, sur onze affichages de l'hologramme de Me Crimson, Monsieur a tenté de caresser son visage à huit reprises.

De quoi il parlait ? Il avait à peine passé une semaine chez lui sur la totalité du mois...

\- Onze ? Tu dois te tromper...

\- Non Monsieur. Mon historique retrace onze affichages de cette image sur le mois en cours.

Si son indignation avait fait monté l'adrénaline, elle était en train de redescendre subitement.

Dans ce que disait l'androïde, il réalisa une chose: il avait visionné l'hologramme de cette femme plus d'une fois par jour...

Dieu du ciel... A quel point cette femme accaparait son esprit ?

Il se rassit sur le lit, les sourcils froncés, tentant vainement de faire le tri dans son esprit...

\- Est-ce... De l'obsession ? Se demanda-t-il à lui même.

\- Monsieur souhaite-il une définition du mot obsession ?

Il le regarda, incertain.

\- Pourquoi...pas... ?

\- Obsession : réflexion qui monopolise l'attention et la concentration d'une personne qui ressasse cette idée fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait résolue ou obtenue.

\- Ouais, dit-il faiblement... Ça pourrait être ça... Ca expliquerait pourquoi je ne suis plus exactement moi-même...

L'androïde resta silencieux. Le jeune homme se leva, fit les cent pas, accaparé par sa réflexion.

\- Une obsession oui ! Et une fois qu'elle sera enfin arrêtée et jugée pour ses crimes, elle cessera de me hanter l'esprit. Oui tout prend son sens !

Satisfait de son raisonnement, il retrouva son calme. L'arrière goût commençait même à se dissiper. Une fois jugée elle serait punie pour ses crimes. Ainsi elle ne tromperait plus personne...

La solution au problème était simple et relevait en plus de son travail. En l'accomplissant sérieusement, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

Il inspira à fond et commença à retrouver un peu de détente.

\- Bon, fit-il. Je vais me coucher. Je me lèverai à 7h30. D'ici là tu peux te mettre en veille.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'androïde éteignit les lumières et quitta la pièce. Dès demain il faudrait qu'il revoit ses fonctionnalités...

Il s'installa à droite du lit, près de la porte et espéra trouver le sommeil rapidement.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il se demanda malgré tout si « obsession » était vraiment le bon mot..

Une réminiscence de son esprit s'imposa à lui : un baiser doux et sucré, un « Merci Justice » comme murmuré... C'est là qu'il se dit, que l'androïde n'avait peut être pas tort, quand il parlait de contradictions…

**_A des années lumières de là:_**

C'était... Etrange ...

Elle vivait la scène mais... Elle avait aussi l'impression d'en être en dehors...

Elle était allongée sur le côté dans un lit. Enfin si "lit" était le bon mot. On aurait plus dit un genre de matelas très fin posé à même le sol. Et... au beau milieu d'une pièce toute aussi étrange. Comme un genre de chambre d'hôtel ou d'une... Comment ils appelaient ça avant ?... Ah oui ! Une auberge ! Une chambre d'auberge dont les murs seraient faits de panneaux coulissants. Bizarre...

La fenêtre était ouverte et il faisait nuit dehors. Malgré tout, elle y voyait clair grâce à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. Elle n'avait pas froid non plus. Ça devait être l'été sur la planète sur laquelle elle se trouvait... Ça devait ?

Et... Elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit.

_Il _ était avec elle.

Justice...

Il était allongé lui aussi sur le côté juste en face d'elle. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour le toucher. Mais elle se retenait de le faire...

Pourquoi donc ? C'était bizarre encore...

Tout comme l'aspect du jeune homme d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux avait viré au bleu. Comme la fois où il avait activé son ether gear. La marque sur le côté droit de son visage était là elle aussi. Mais... Différente... Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il n'avait pas l'air en colère pourtant. Juste... Sérieux. Comme d'habitude.

Ce qui était étrange aussi c'était qu'ils discutaient. Au lieu de faire l'amour...

Faire l'amour ? Depuis quand elle utilisait ces mots ?

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ici ? Fit-il.

\- Bien sûr, s'entendit-elle lui répondre. Je peux profiter des membres de ma guilde tous les jours. Mais pas de toi. C'est si rare que nous puissions être ensemble alors je...

Elle se sentit rougir.

Non sérieusement, elle rougissait ? Pour si peu ? Voilà qui était aussi étrange...

Et ils continuèrent à discuter. De sujets sérieux en plus... Pourquoi ne lui proposait-elle pas autre chose ? Enfin... Il disait quoi d'ailleurs?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais je... Comment dire c'est tout nouveau maintenant... Fit-il

Hum ? Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as le temps, s'entendit-elle dire encore une fois. J'imagine qu'être libre doit être déroutant pour toi.

Il opina de la tête.

\- Ça fait à peine un mois et ... Je suis pas plus avancé. Je n'imaginais pas être gracié un jour. Je ne me l'imagine toujours pas d'ailleurs... Comme si...

\- Tu as le temps, répéta-t-elle. Prends le temps de re-découvrir ce monde... Tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher maintenant. Tu peux profiter des petits rien de l'existence. Alors, vas-y ! Fais tes expériences et qui sait peut être qu'un jour tu sauras où tu as envie d'être et auprès... de qui...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait à le materner comme ça? Et puis... Ils parlaient de quoi?

\- Ça je l'ai toujours su, murmura-t-il.

Son regard se fit plus intense. Ses fins yeux verts la regardaient elle, avec... Comment décrire ça ?

Dévotion ? Non !

Désir ? Pas vraiment...

Affection ? Peut être...

Ou était-ce un mélange des trois ?

\- C'est...Reprit-il. Plus fort que moi... Tu illumines ma vie... Je suis comme un papillon attiré par une flamme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de venir à toi...

Oh !

Puis il prononça son nom, dans un souffle... Chargé d'un sens si profond, que même s'il s'était trompé à quelques lettres près, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et sa gorge se serrer... Une furieuse envie de le serrer dans ses bras l'assaillit. Mais encore une fois elle se retint...

De plus en plus étrange...

Comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Car, dans son souvenir, ils étaient d'une autre couleur...

Puis, petit à petit, elle se rapprocha de lui. Son torse n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de cm. Le curieux habit de nuit qu'il portait laissait entrevoir son torse sculpté. Ah Dieu qu'elle avait envie de passer sa main sur ses pectoraux fermes...

Elle remonta son regard sur son visage, et le trouva rougissant, les yeux écarquillés, fixant ce qui semblait être sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que son propre vêtement s'était largement ouvert jusqu'au nombril. Seuls ses mamelons retenaient à peine les pans du tissu à rayures relativement transparent...

Oh ! Avec un peu de chance, ça allait peut être le décoincer un peu.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, la respiration un peu plus précipitée. Les mâchoires serrées, son regard se perdait sur elle, comme s'il luttait contre lui même...

A son tour elle prononça son nom. Et se trompa aussi. Tiens...

Il n'eut pas l'air affecté. Mais elle vit très distinctement la main du jeune homme se crisper sur le drap.

Seigneur, même comme ça il était vraiment sexy !

Le désir la prenant, elle posa sa main sur son visage et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le voir ainsi et ne pas le savourer sur sa langue était un supplice... Elle fit passer son pouce sur la mâchoire contractée du jeune homme et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche.

Un léger craquement se fit entendre. Le drap, peut être... Il murmura son nom à nouveau... Plus tendu que jamais.

Soudain, elle s'écarta de lui. Détournant le visage, elle bredouilla :

\- Dé-désolé je... Je me suis un peu...Laissée aller...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire là ? Elle le tenait ! Une petite impulsion et il aurait craqué, c'était sûr ! Mais quelle...

\- Tu as peut être raison, s'entendit-elle dire quelque peu hésitante. Si je reste ici je vais ... Peut-être... T'en demander trop...

Non mais sérieusement ? Elle allait vraiment partir ?

Cela dit, elle commençait à peine de se lever qu'il la retint précipitamment.

Rougissante à nouveau, elle se fit violence pour le regarder. De sa main, il la retenait par le bras et son regard sombre signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Reste avec moi... Fit-il dans un souffle.

Il y avait-il lieu d'hésiter ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Doucement, elle se rallongea sur le dos, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Sa main quitta son bras et vint se poser délicatement sur son visage.

Ah non, là c'était trop ! Elle le voulait, là , maintenant, tout de suite. Il allait se décider oui ou merde ?

Il se redressa puis, prit appui sur une épaule. Du regard, il balaya son visage et son corps tout entier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur toute la zone découverte par le vêtement entrebâillé. Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre. Ses prunelles vertes remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche et, lentement, il s'approcha. Sa bouche se tendait vers la sienne, prêt à lui donner le baiser salvateur. Comme si, elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Comme si ce baiser devait enfin s'accomplir aujourd'hui après une longue, trop longue tergiversation...

Elle se tendit vers lui. Impatiente. Elle le désirait tellement ! Qu'il la libère de cette torture, vite !

Et alors que leurs lèvres entraient enfin en contact, elle ferma les yeux et elle l'entendit dire :

\- Princesse ! Princesse! Il est l'heure ! Réveillez-vous !

Elsie ouvrit les yeux. Hagarde. Décontenancée et passablement perdue... Elle était allongée dans son fauteuil et un homme, qu'elle peina à reconnaître comme l'un de ses subordonnés, lui parlait.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés Princesse. Les hommes attendent vos directives en salle de commandement.

\- Hein ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ? Et où était Justice ? Et la chambre ?

\- Nous serons bientôt en orbite de la planète Ortega, expliqua-t-il. Désirez-vous descendre dans la foulée ou on attend un message de notre contact ?

La planète Ortega ? Pourquoi il lui parlait de cette planète ? Elle avait pas prévu d'y aller!

Ah... Ptêt que si...

Et, quelque part, dans un recoin de son cerveau, la lumière jaillit.

Elle avait voulu se rendre sur Otega pour rencontrer un indic très particulier.

\- Euh... Retournes sur la passerelle j'arrive, fit-elle.

\- Ok. On sera en orbite dans un quart d'heure à priori.

\- Très bien je vous rejoins.

Et son subordonné quitta sa cabine, la laissant seule, avec sa déconvenue...

Un profond soupir mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Donc... Elle avait rêvé...

Oh que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était si frustrée maintenant !

Depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Justice, il lui était arrivé fréquemment de penser à lui. Bien trop fréquemment ! Une sensation désagréable se faisait sentir. Tous les jours plus oppressante. Elle avait dû se soulager elle-même à trois reprises. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Voilà qu'elle rêvait de lui à présent... Et en plus, on l'avait interrompue alors que ça devenait intéressant !

Mais quelle frustration !

Car c'était le bon mot : frustration avec un grand F !

Elle en tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Puis soupirant une dernière fois, elle se leva et revêtit sa cape.

C'est en chemin vers la passerelle qu'elle se posa quand même une question : pourquoi diable dans ce rêve il l'avait appelé Erza ? Et elle, Jellal ?

Étrange…

**_Petit mot de l'auteur:_**

Coucou!

Ce petit OS a vu le jour sur un total coup de tête (comme le premier d'ailleurs) et dans la continuité du précédent. J'ai en tête un troisième pour boucler celui-là. Il viendra... quand il viendra lol.

Pour la petite histoire: c'est en regardant Altered Carbon que la première partie est sortie de mon cerveau. Et c'est en regardant Castlevania que la deuxième a suivi (alors qu'il y a aucun rapport on est d'accord; me demandez pas pourquoi ...). On verra à l'avenir ce qui jaillira de ma tête ; ).

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici^^.

Mayaserina


End file.
